terra_medius_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Famulus Hostel
Murder at the Famulus Hostel! The Famulus Hostel was the setting for the oneshot adventure, Murder at the Famulus Hostel. This was the first oneshot taking place in Terra Medius, and was DM'd by Jesse Riggins. The Google Docs page outlining the adventure can be found here, and a document detailing the player's notes can be seen here. List of Player Characters: * Siege Fellventus * Garrett Springweed * Bruce "BatElf" Wayne * Det. Dick Richards * Ruby Rose Scene and Description The Famulus Hostel is an extravagant bed and breakfast about 150 miles east of Zaphyr, on the edge of the great forest. It is a large 8 bedroom manor that is very old. It has a very rustic feel to it that is bolstered by the grape vines that surround the manor and the small private winery that is in the barn just behind the main house. In between the main house and the winery is a carefully manicured courtyard that boasts a large water fountain in the center. On the outskirts of the property there is an in laws quarters where the employees of the house live. The inside of the house is stunning. When you enter you immediately notice the two sets of winding staircases and a massive gold and diamond chandelier as the centerpiece of this foyer. To the right their is a large archway that leads to a large parlor room. In this room there are chairs, couches, a bar with barstools, some tables, a large elaborate fireplace, and a grand piano in the corner. If you go to the left it is the entrance to a dining room. It is sophisticated. There is expensive art on the walls, another large chandelier, and refined statues and other ornamentals on the shelves and hutches filled with fine chinas. However, the highlight of the room is a long dining table that is decorated as if it were to be hosting a queen. From this room the kitchen can be accessed. The kitchen is large and set up in a commercial manner that is obviously designed to serve many guests. If you go straight you enter an indoor patio used as a room that doubles as a wine cellar. The room has a small table and some comfy looking chairs in the center. Three of the walls are lined with wine and wine glasses and one wall has a large cigar humidor. From this room you can access the courtyard behind the house. Upstairs are the bedrooms, restrooms, and the library. Each bedroom is set up in a similar fashion except for the master chambers. The library has a large wooden desk and some chairs. The walls are lined with bookshelves that stretch all the way to the ceiling and are packed with books of all types from historical texts to cookbooks. Residents * Patriarch - Orson Bishop (Murdered!) * Brother - Darren Bishop (Framed!) * Youngest Brother - Dunbare Bishop (Murderer!) * Sister - Rosanne Wellington * Lover - Marguerite Little * Oldest Son - Barron Bishop * Youngest Son - Branson Bishop * Youngest Son's Wife - Lydia Bishop * Butler - Pierre * Cook - Giovanni * Groundskeeper - Romeo * Wine Master - Victoria * Prisoner - Zeed Locations * Parlor * Wine Cellar * Courtyard * Library * Dining Hall * Kitchen * Servant's Quarters * Chapel * Cigar room * Orson's Room * Dunbare's Room * Barron's Room * Darren's Room * Branson and Lydia's room Story Introduction When you knock on the door it is answered by a man wearing a tuxedo. He introduces himself as Pierre and tells you that he is the butler of this establishment. He tells you that the bed and breakfast is actually closed but since the storm is coming in that he will allow you to stay for the night. When you enter the foyer you notice layout of the house inside the large parlour room there are seven people. They are all human. As you enter Pierre introduces you to the guests and explains that you will be staying the night to escape the storm. He then takes you on a quick tour of the manor. After the tour he returns you to the parlour room and leaves you with the other guests. The group has a very somber vibe to it. At the grand piano there is a half-gnome playing a slow jazzy song. On the couch there is a young couple talking quietly. In the far corner there is a man sitting alone and reading a book. In two chairs sitting next to a table there are two women engaged in conversation. And to the right there is a man standing with his hands in his pockets looking out the window. As you walk into the room the man standing at the window comes over and introduces himself as Orson Bishop, head of the family and owner of the Famulus. “I would like to welcome you to the Famulus Hostel. If there’s anything I can do for you, please don’t hesitate to ask.”. He walks you around and introduces you to everyone and tells you to make yourself comfortable. After a few minutes Pierre walks in and announces that dinner will be served in the dining room. You all fill into the dining room. You enjoy a 5 star meal cooked by the house chef, Giovanni. Giovanni came out to make sure that everything was tasting good and asked if you had needed anything else. The dinner was mostly quiet and filled with casual, and at times, awkward small talk. Following the dinner Pierre announced that dessert would be served at 7:30 pm before they all retired to their quarters for the night. You look at the clock on the wall and notice that it is 7:00 pm. At this time the group dispersed. Feeling a little out of place, each of you just relax in the parlour room. As you sit and relax, you see out the window that the rain has let up. At 7:30 the group reconvenes in the parlour room as Pierre announces that dessert was on it’s way. As Giovanni begins passing out the dessert you see a woman (Victoria) run in from outside. She obviously shook and out of breath. Because it had started to rain again her clothes and hair are soaking wet. She points towards the back of the house and while catching her breath she yells, “murder!” Out first everyone is confused, but then Marguerite says “wait, where is Orson?!” You all follow follow Victoria outside to the winery. As you arrive at the winery in the barn she leads you to a large stack of wine barrels. Behind the barrels you see it. The dead body of Orson Bishop. Orson is clearly deceased, with a bloody stab wound on his left shoulder. He is lying prone on his stomach in an awkward way. There is shock and whimpering from the family. You notice everyone seems visibly upset except for Barron. He appears to be almost bored and unconcerned. After a few moments of shedding tears, the mood changed suddenly. Several of the family members turn to each other and begin to accuse each other. Lydia turns to Barron and says “You don’t look to upset about the death of your father. Any reason why?" Branson turns to Lydia and says “I know my brother more than anyone, there’s no way he did this..” He turns towards Marguerite and points, “It was probably her! She’s just a money hungry whore!” This goes on for several minutes before Pierre interrupts and tells everyone to shut up. “I will send word to the city guard in Zaphyr. Because of the storm I doubt they’ll get here before morning, so it would be best to sort this matter out as quickly as possible.” Rose stands up and shouts, “Before the killer can strikes again!” Dunbare instructs everyone to head towards the parlour. He says “I’ll go and gather the rest of the employees and have them meet us in there.” Everyone is now in the parlour, including the other employees that you haven’t met yet. Dunbare turns to you. “I have gathered everyone here for you to interview and interrogate. As outsiders you would have no motive, so I will entrust you to lead the investigation. I will stay here and stand watch if you wish to walk around the property and search for clues.” Category:Location Category:Zaphyria Category:Oneshot